Abrupt Reality
by Gafoman
Summary: Chouji is down in the dumps to begin with and a choice comes that only he can truly make. What choice does he choose? What are the consequences? Bad at summaries. Many pairing focus on Chouji and Ino. Violence and possible lemons.
1. Broken

**Chapter one: Broken**

Breathing was becoming difficult for Chouji; he was choking and coughing up his own blood. He could feel himself growing weaker from the loss of blood; if it was not for the tree he was sitting against he would just be lying on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes to see the two holes in his chest and one in his stomach.

'_I thought I would be bleeding a lot worse then this,_' Chouji thought, '_just my luck to die slowly.'_

The rush of a new emotion rushed over him and he was confused by the feeling, until his memory from that day raced into his mind.

---Flashback---

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk ignoring the ten people she had summoned standing before her. Slowly she raised her head to look at the group of Sakura, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, and Chouji. All of them at least Chuunin level.

Tsunade smiled as she looked from Temari to Shikamaru freshly back from their honeymoon. She can still remember a year ago when Chouji and Kiba dragged a panicking Shika into her office and then to their wedding a little over a week ago. Both of them seemed happy and smiled. This for Shika was a big improvement because he just thought those things to be too troublesome.

Ino, her latest apprentice behind Sakura. She had grown into quite a beauty. Ino could grab any man she wished, as she often did. Currently, she was dating some wealthy merchant's son. Tsunade did not really know if she had truly fallen for any of them, but she just guessed that she just took after Anko that way.

Tenten and Neji, the perfect couple if you had to as Tsunade. Both are reserved for the most part but had an undying passion for each other. Tsunade had often seen them walking through the park, Neji would have is arm around Tenten's shoulder's and she would have her head against him. Neither of them would say a word as if all of their feelings were just instantly understood by the other. But the one thing that Tsunade noticed most was that they always smiled at each other while alone.

Now comes the most uncommon of couples, Kiba and Hinata. They got together purely on accident if you did not count the fact that Akimaru got in the way. As it turns out, the reason Kiba was always so laud and annoying was that he was just trying to impress his teammate Hinata. Kiba was actually just as shy as she was but just showed it a different way. But one day when they were walking through the park, Akimaru got sick of waiting for Kiba to make his move and tripped them so that when Kiba caught Hinata, their lips had met for the first time. Both blushed and after a few minutes of stuttering later they decided to go on a date together.

Tsunade glanced at the green suit of Lee and wondered just how he was able to end up with a beautiful girl like Ayame, daughter of a ramen stand owner. If she would have to guess, it would have to be about the time where she was attacked by some foreign ninja when she was beyond the walls of Konoha collecting flowers. Four men had decided to kidnap her and would have succeeded except for the fact that Lee had stepped in. Lee fought while she ran for help. When she returned with some ANBU, Gai and Kakashi, they had found that the ninja were defeated but Lee was in a bad way. It took him two weeks to recover from his injuries. Ayame visited him every day.

Tsunade was caught of guard with the sneeze of a pink haired girl Sukara. Sukara and Naruto were finally dating after the fall of Danzo. It had taken Sukara a while to get Naruto to forget about the promise he made to her when he was only 13 years old. Tsunade had a vested interest in this one particular couple and talked to Sukara whenever she could. She had found out that Naruto was an excellent kisser and despite his antics, was a hopeless romantic. But these thoughts just made Tsunade want to bring Naruto home sooner from his recent training session with Jaiyra.

Last, Tsunade's eyes fell upon the red hair and big body of none other than Chouji. Tsunade felt a bit of sadness wash over her face when she looked at him. Unlike every other person in the room that she had summoned, unlike every other person whom he had graduated with at the Academy with, Chouji was still single. In fact, Tsunade could never remember a time when Chouji even had a girlfriend, he was always alone and the only true friend that he had was Shikamaru. Tsunade knew why no girl would want to be with him, he was stocky and overweight, and only had average looks. But why could girls not see him for what he truly was. He was a kind, loyal, trustworthy friend who would lay down his life to save the others. The only reason Chouji was overweight was that he needed the large amount of chakra reserve to perform his clan's jutsu.

Tsunade sighed. She was once like that too, vain and selfish, just like all girls at that age. She would not be with a man unless he was handsome and popular. How stupid she felt herself to be. If she could go back in time when she was 16, she would look for the first guy that was like Chouji and ask him to marry her. Youth is definitely wasted on the young.

"Ahem." Tsunade looked up to see Sukara looking at her, "You summoned us Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, I have a unique b-ranked mission for all of you if you are willing to accept. This mission is basically a scouting mission on the border of the land of lightning. We do not expect much danger but you are going to drifting in and out of a foreign land. But for the most part it is going to be like a vacation."

"Why us?" Neji inquired.

"Because all of you have been going non stop for too long. Even you Shikamaru did some data analysis for me on your honeymoon. You guys need to slow down and have a little bit of fun. Temari I am putting you in charge."

"Why her?" asked an enraged Ino.

"Because, I know Temari will take this job very seriously but at the same time will want to make up for the lost time on her honeymoon."

Both Temari and Shikamaru blushed at the statement while the others just began laughing. Tsunade could not help but chuckle at these turn of events. "Dismissed."

The summoned group began to file out of her office when Chouji and Ino accidently walked into each other. "Watch it Chouji you need to pay attention, you could her me."

"S-s-sorry Ino," Chouji whispered," it won't happen again."

"While as long as you are careful in the future, I can forgive you," Ino said flatly as if a monotone response.

Ino left the office a proceeded down the hallway. Shikamaru looked at his best friend who was just staring down at the floor as he walked away. Shika noticed his eyes, the sorrow and the pain, the loneliness and the longing. Shika only noticed that much hurt once before, from Naruto, but that look had almost but disappeared after him and Sukara started to date. The look in his friend's eyes left a pain in Shika's chest that just could not be ignored.

"Chouji wait up," yelled Shikamaru as he ran to catch up with is friend, "what is bothering you so bad?"

"Nothing, why would you say that something is bothering me?" Chouji replied automatically.

"Come on Chouji, how long have I known you? I can tell when you are happy or sad but as of late all I see from you is pain and hurt. What is wrong Chouji? Speak to me."

Chouji sighed as he looked around until he found an empty room and signaled for Shikamaru to follow. Chouji closed and locked the door behind Shikamaru. He made his way over to a chair and sat down looking thoughtful as he attempted to gather his thoughts. Shikamaru had seen this before and just let Chouji think about how he was going to express his words, until finally, Chouji spoke.

"You know all my life I have never really been the social type. You're the only friend I had growing up. When we got older, I never really worried about finding a girlfriend, mainly because in my clan everyone has and arranged marriage within the population of the clan. I did not think that this would be a problem for me since my father is the head of the clan you know."

"Wait you said you did not think that it would become a problem, what changed?" asked Shikamaru.

"Everything changed. You are married to Temari now and need to spend more time with her. I am not saying that I think that this is a bad idea; I mean you are husband and wife now; it is as it should be. But …I know now that I will not find a wife and I will be doomed to a life of loneliness. It is just a very hard thing to bear with."

"What happened to the arranged marriages?"

"I am big even amongst my own clan. The father of every girl of the appropriate age for me to marry declined to any form of arranged marriage stating that their daughters did not have the dignity to be by my side." Chouji chuckled, "It is more like their daughters begged their fathers not to arrange a marriage with me and soon I was the only one without someone."

_Damn_ thought Shikarmaru_ that has to be a lonely existence to believe that you will be the only one left without someone._ Brushing the thought quickly from his mind, Shikamaru had to clear his thoughts and find a way to comfort his best friend.

"You know, life is like a winding path, sometimes you see the sharp turns and all feels lost but then something comes along the path to help show you the way. I know your life may seem a little dark now but you will find the right girl for you. Plus you should really abandon those thoughts; we have to leave for the mission in ten minutes."

"Thanks Shikarmaru," sighed Chouji, "your right as always. I need to go pack to get ready for this mission."

With that, Chouji left the room and disappeared down the all being watched the whole time by a blonde girl with four pig tails. Slowly, the form of her husband appeared out of the room, his eyes fallowing in the wake of his best friend, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Shika," Temari started wondered if she should probe, "what was that about? Why did Chouji look so sad?"

Shikamaru sighed when he looked to his wife, "I am not sure if it is my place to tell you." Seeing the look in his wife's eye, he knew that he would have to take this further. "I cannot tell you what Chouji just told me, if he wishes to reveal it to you then he will but know this, Chouji has lead a hard life, rivaled by only that of Naruto. Now it seems that is life has only gotten worse. I know that this is supposed to be like and extended honeymoon but I cannot help but to worry for him. I have not seen him this down since we were kids and I fear that he just broke."

A small tear began to appear in his eyes as Shikamaru looked down at the floor.

"Shika don't worry. Chouji is your best friend and I know that you care for him. If it makes you feel any better then there will be two sets of eyes watching over him."

"Thank you" he replied as he reached out and placed a small and tender kiss on his wife's lips.

---------Time skip-----

The group of ninja jumped gracefully from tree branch to tree branch, speeding along to their destination. Night time was closing in on them. The golden hews of the sun began to give way to the orange and red of the sunset. Darkness began to settle in Temari leap down to a small clearing. Chouji being last, like he always was, landed next to Ino with his eyes on Temari.

"I guess we while have to stay here for the night. We will be able to reach the cabin that Tsunade has set up for us by mid morning," Temari said in her controlling tone.

"We would have already been there if Chouji could move faster," growled Ino in frustration at the slow pace of the group. She turned her head and glared at Chouji, "Could you please move faster tomorrow or we won't reach the cabin until noon."

"Sorry," stammered Chouji with his sorrow filled eyes turning to the ground.

Rage began to swell deep within Shikamaru. It was a rarity for his to let his emotions get the better of him but how could she say that to Chouji, her teammate. She was supposed to be his friend.

Seeing the events about to unfold and the rage in her husband's eyes, Temari knew that she had to speak up before things got out of hand, "Shut it Ino, this mission is not really that important and plus we made good time today."

Seeing a retort coming from Ino, "Ino and Sukara go collect firewood. The rest of us will set up camp for the night, now move."

After a growling response from Ino, she and Sukara went off to collect firewood for the evening. Everyone else began to pitch tents and they dug a small fire pit which they lined with stone. Given the amount of teamwork they had, it was not long before everything was finished.

Shikamaru spotted his best friend at the edge of the forest and decided that now was the time that he needed to say something to Chouji, to let him know that Ino was out of line with what she had said earlier. Step by step, he slowly made his way over to his troubled friend.

"Hey Chouji."

"Hey"

"Listen, Ino was way out of line bac……."

"Stop," interrupted Chouji, "she was right I am always holding everyone back. I am just too slow."

"Don't get down on yourself, your doing your best right?" replied Shikamaru.

Silence impregnated the air as tense seconds passed. "I think I just need to talk a walk to clear my head," Chouji finally said, "I just do not feel like talking."

"Mind if I come along?" asked Shikamaru knowing that it would be a mistake to have him go off alone. Thankfully Chouji just nodded and headed into the forest.

Minutes seemed to pass and the light from inside of the forest began to fade. The only thing that Shikamaru heard was the slight inward and outward breaths from both of them. _I wonder where Ino and Sukara at_ Shikamaru thought _I hope they collected some firewood because soon there will not be enough light to collect any._

Shikamaru was thrown out of his thoughts when he started to here yelling. Slowly, Shikamaru and Chouji crept in between the undergrowth towards the sound of the commotion, careful not to be seen. Suddenly, there came a great crash of wood on wood.

"I know" Shikarmaru heard from a femanine voice. Peeking over a bush he saw the forms of none other than Ino and Sukara.

"But he is your teammate Ino, you should be nicer to him," stated Sukara.

"I know," replied Ino, "but he does this all the time. He is just too slow." Shikamaru knew that they were talking about Chouji and wondered if he should have just stopped it right here by making himself known. "Every mission he holds us back, he doesn't do anything. If it was not for the efforts of the rest of us he would probably be dead right now. People that big have no right to be a ninja."

"Ino that was just…" was all that Shikamaru heard Sukara say as he looked to his left where Chouji had been. He watched as Chouji made his way back to camp, his head was down and his shoulders were slumped forward. Every action Chouji took, every step, every breath screamed as if he was being tortured. Shikamaru knew that even if he was not broken before, he is now. All he could hope for was that Chouji would not do anything drastic before they headed back to Konoha.


	2. Arrival

Thank you guys for all of your reviews. Keep them coming. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Cold. The stinging sensation brought Chouji back to the horror of reality. Chouji brought his eyes to the horizon; the first rays of the morning were beginning to break through the trees. _My last sunrise, my last day_ was the only thought that came to Chouji's mind. He watched as the new day would bring new life and felt comforted. Even death is not the end, just a transformation into a different state of reality.

A tall figure with a large sword broke his peaceful gaze. He stood, arrogantly in front of his prey, his mouth wide with a shark toothy grin, "Tsk, tsk tsk, it is not polite not to pay attention to people when they are talking to you."

"Oh you were talking?" Chouji questioned.

"I will make your last moments the worst of your life," smiled Kisame. With that, Chouji once again began to feel himself get lost in recent memories.

------Flashback-------

Shikamaru was just sitting there. Night had fallen and the sound of footsteps reveal to him that Sakura and Ino had headed back to the campsite a while ago. For the first time in his life, Shikamaru was confused. _What do I do? What can I do?_ No matter what he thought of, no matter how he thought, Shikamaru knew that nothing he could say would ease the pain of his best friend. It was not physical pain or was it? Shikamaru was never put in this situation before and like his fights of the past, a life was on the line.

_I wish Naruto were here_ Shikamaru thought _at least he would know what to do. Even if he doesn't, he is the only one that I can think of that has been through this kind of pain before. Maybe he could tell Chouji how to overcome it, but has he overcome it himself? This is the most difficult decision of my life and I cannot do a thing about it._

Exhausted from thought, Shikamaru slowly got up to his feet and one by one, he started to trace his once fresh path back to the campsite he had help set up what seemed like days before. His heart ached for his friend, depression began to consume him. His eyes would not focus no matter how much he willed them to do so, while the ache in his heart began to spread to his arms and then his legs. Each step was agony, each breath and effort, he felt hopeless, and he had lost control.

Lost in the helplessness of reality, Shikamaru quickly realized that an orange glow was dancing off the trees. Stopping at the tree line of the small clearing, his eyes became hypnotized by the movement of the flames, how they danced, their glow, and the way they struggled to get free. They seemed to mirror the anguish that he was feeling at that moment. Suddenly, he became quickly aware of a presence closing in on him. The sound of the slap echoed deep into the forest, followed by a bone crushing hug.

"Where have you been," Temari questioned anger filling her eyes, "I was about to send Kiba and Neji out to look for you, Chouji returned hours ago."

Upon hearing his dear friends name Shikamaru looked up into her eyes, "Where is he?"

Temari instantly realized her mistake. She had never seen so much sorrow, so much emptiness in her lover's eyes. "When he came back he went right into his tent."

"Temari," Shikamaru sighed, "I need you to do something for me. I would do it myself except I am just too tired to do it tonight."

"Anything"

"Stay outside of Chouji's tent tonight and watch over him. He must not be left alone. I will watch him tomorrow night and we can switch back and forth until we get back into Konoha."

"Sure, but what happened? You are starting to scare me Shika."

"Ino finally broke him."

"What?! How?"

"Chouji and I were walking through the forest when we were startled by some noise. When we went to investigate, we found Sakura arguing with Ino about Chouji. Ino said something's, I don't know if it was out of frustration or genuine disgust but they were like ice. When I turned to say something to Chouji, he was already leaving. He was finally broken."

"But what did you do?"

"I froze. I have been trying to think of some way to cheer Chouji up but……I am just so confused. He looked so sad. I just wish Naruto were here. He, or you brother, are the only ones I have ever seen that hurt."

Temari knew the situation Shikamaru was in; too many times she had seen that before in her brother. Even after all these years, she still wished that there was something that she could do for him to make the pain from his past go away. Her sorrow was quickly changed to rage as her hands reached for the fan on her back, "That Bitch, I am gonna smack her so hard that ancestor will feel the pain."

But as she turned, she felt the soft touch of her husband's hand gently squeeze her wrist. "That would solve nothing. Right now the best thing we can do is just to make sure Chouji gets back to Konoha in one piece. Then maybe, just maybe we can get Tsunade to recall Naruto so that he can talk to Chouji."

"Fine," she spat, "but just so you know, I love Chouji as much as you do for being your friend all these years. If Ino even looks at him the wrong way, I have no problem breaking every bone in her small little body."

Shikamaru chuckle, "How would that look if the team leader beat the crap out of one of her charges just because she looked at a guy wrong? But thank you that means so much to me."

"Now let's get close to the fire, you need to be warmed up before you go to sleep. I will watch Chouji tonight."

The morning came quickly for the disgruntled gang. The morning rays were already drying the dew from the grass on which they slept. Shikamaru was the last to be woken; Temari knew that he would need his sleep if they were to continue with their private side mission.

"Shika, come on wake up, we're almost ready to head out" she said.

Groggily, Shikamaru sat up in his bed roll, "How is Chouji?"

"I don't know. He slept for the most part but he woke up once or twice and cried himself back to sleep."

"I can already tell that this is not going to end well."

"I can see where you're coming from but all we can do is to see how things unfold. Now get dressed we need to head out as soon as possible."

Ten minutes later, everyone was jumping from branch to branch. They were making really good time today considering that Chouji seemed determined to at least remain at Shikamaru's side the entire time. Shikamaru chanced a glance at Chouji every now and then to see how he was doing. Sweat was pouring down his face, soaking the collar of his shirt. His eyes had this hard stare, one that usually took a lifetime of battles to acquire. There was just something about him that changed, like he was able to change his entire perspective on life. Shikamaru knew one thing, that the boy who loved to watch the butterflies, the boy who loved to watch the clouds with his best friend was gone. Chouji exuded determination, a strong purpose in life.

Shikamaru desperately wanted to talk to his friend, to tell him everything would be okay, but he couldn't. Hours had passed and just as Shikamaru was about to talk to Chouji, Temari spoke up.

"Good job guys, we are here earlier than I had expected."

"Finally," said Ino, "Who that place is like a mansion I cannot wait to pick rooms." Ino was giddy; she had not had a vacation like this in a very long time. _I just hope that Chouji will not get in my way. I am going to have some fun._

Ino threw open the doors of the house that they would be staying in. There was a vaulted ceiling that exposed a separated loft. Two stair cases lead up to the loft with the kitchen right underneath. To the right was the den, complete with a stone hearth fireplace and furniture. To the left was the dining room complete with chairs and a table.

Ino shrieked and threw down her backpack before taking off upstairs. Everyone else filed into the large estate like cabin, their eyes in awe. Suddenly, they were shaken back to reality when Ino reappeared at the railing above, "Guys, .um we have a problem."

"Wh…wha…what is it Ino," stumbled Hinata.

"There are only four bedrooms and they each only have one bed."

Chouji, who was standing in the back of everyone was the first to speak up, "Lee and I can sleep on the couches if Ino and Sakura do not mind sharing the bed."

"That's fine with me." Replied both girls together.

Everyone began to head upstairs to take care of their things when Shikamaru was stopped by Chouji, "I know that this is like your second honeymoon but could you and Temari keep it down I would like to get some sleep." He walked away leaving Shikamaru standing by the door.

"Umm..we will do our best." Shikamaru replied in a very confused voice. _Did Chouji just say that? Chouji barely talks and now he says something like that. I am just so confused._ Shikamaru stumbled up the stairs, banging off of the rail once or twice, still taken aback by Chouji's apparent change in character.

Shikamaru was not paying attention to his actions, which became apparent when he opened the door and saw Sakura putting some of her cloths in a drawer. He looking up to see Sakura's stunned impression as she hastily brought her hands, which were holding some red clothing behind her back.

Sakura blushed a deep crimson red, "Umm..Shikamaru could you knock next time."

Brought out of his stupper, Shikamaru looked up to see Sakura, "Oh, sorry…..um wrong room," he said in a very monotone voice.

Seeing Shikamaru's confused and worried look, Sakura quickly threw the red clothing into the drawer. Just as Shikamaru was turning to leave, "Shikamaru, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I will tell you later." Shikamaru went to close the door behind him but a soft hand grasps his wrist.

"Come on Shika, I have never seen you like this, what is wrong?"

"Where is Ino?"

"I think she went out back to look at the springs why?"

Shikamaru quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "You will not speak of this to Ino okay,"

"Okay," she replied hesitantly.

" Last night Chouji and I decided to go for a little walk through the woods and we heard some noise. We decided to check it out."

"O'boy," Sakura replied already seeing where this is going.

"Yeah, we heard you and Ino arguing. Chouji heard everything."

"Well, how is he? Ino was way out of line. I have no idea why she just decided to blow up at Chouji like that."

"I agree but what bothers me the most is that Chouji was already down, life has just not been fair to him lately and that was before this mission." Shikamaru sighed, "What Ino said…..just…..broke him. Ever since he heard you two talking, He has been acting different, he even feels different. The only other person I know of who has ever looked that hurt was Naruto, before you guys started dating."

"oh no," Sakura replied holding her hand to her mouth, "what so we do?"

"I don't know. I just do not know. Right now Temari and I are just going to watch him to make sure he does nothing drastic."

"Do you think that Chouji would take it that far? I mean he just wouldn't would he?"

" Chouji's family believes in tradition and honor. If Chouji feels that he is disgracing his family by this, then I would not put it past him….I had better go and check on Temari."

Sakura was now worried as Shikamaru left the room. She remembered how isolated Chouji was lately. She made the decision right then and there to help Shika and Temari in their vigil. Nobody deserved to be as hurt as Chouji was, hopefully Naruto would speak to Chouji and help him through this. Chouji is just too nice and sweet, he deserved the best, and she would help him find it.

"When we get back from this mission I am gonna kill Ino."

------Time skip------

Dinner was surprisingly jovial. Mounds of food graced the table, laughter echoed off of the wooden walls. But the entire time something hung in the air, something that nobody really recognized. Darkness had fallen, leaving an eerie felling, something uneasy.

"Is there something wrong Chouji?" Tenten asked, "You haven't even eaten one bite yet."

"I am not hungry but thank you Tenten." Chouji replied as he excused himself from the table and headed into the den.

"But isn't he always hungry?" Tenten said innocently as she looked around at the confused faces that followed Chouji's exit.

"Well it would not hurt for him to miss a meal every now and then," replied Ino who was promptly smacked in the back of the head by Sakura.

"Be nice Ino-pig."

"What billboard brow. You know that it is true."

"That's not the point."

Shikamaru could not stand to listen to the constant bantering that would ensue but instead decided to follow Chouji into the den to see how he was.

"Are you going to watch over me now like Temari did last night?" asked Chouji just as Shikamaru entered.

"How did you know?"

"I could sense her chakra. It did not leave the side of my tent all last night."

"Well could you blame us? We're just worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me. I am not going to do anything stupid, I just want to be left alone."

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything and I mean anything got it."

The only response that Shikamaru received was to have Chouji plot down on the couch and turn his back on him. Shikamaru could feel nothing but hurt as tears began to form in his eyes. A wave of painful memories hit Shikamaru from his childhood. He remembered watching as Chouji was not allowed to play with the other kids and how he shut down. He could not help but feel the same emotions as he did back then. He stared, for a moment at Chouji's back before he went back to his room. Shikamaru fell onto his bed beside Temari and slowly drifted away into sleep.

It was early morning when Chouji awoke from his slumber. He felt groggy as he slowly whipped the sleep from his eyes. He felt stifled, he needed air. Chouji rose from the couch and proceeded outside. The cool morning air felt crisp against his lungs. Dew dripped from wooden beams that framed the front porch. The stars illuminated the forest around the cabin. Chouji decided to take a walk to help clear his head.

Darkness was soon to overtake Chouji as he found his way through the trees. Silence. Peaceful silence. Chouji felt calm for the first time in days, he could finally relax, or so he thought.

Within seconds Chouji was faced by two ninja. Black masks covered their face, glee written on their face. The metal headband that they wore was blank. Confidence, arrogance surrounded them.

"A ninja from Konoha tonight is the night you die."

Oh no, cliff hanger. Hate me if you wish…ha..…ha.

Start of a new Poll. Who should Kakashi end up with?

Anko

Hana

Kureni

Shizune


	3. First Contact

**First off thanks to everyone who is supporting me in this adventure and sorry about the delay I will update as soon as I am able.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: First Contact.**

Arrogance and malice impregnate the air as Chouji stared at his two opponents. Chouji could feel the heat rising from his stomach, an everlasting fire bent on chaos, a new emotion, hatred. It is not the first time that he had encountered it, but it was the first time that he had actually experienced the almost demonic capabilities of his own soul. Chouji eyed his opponents, a black stare filled with the cold of a thousand winters.

"A ninja from Konoha tonight is the night you die."

Chouji needed to quench the fuel in his heart to remain calm, to buy himself some more time to think. He knew that there had to be more of them, but how would he alert the rest of his team? He was lost in this mystery until he had an idea, _Ino is going to hate me even more for this_ he thought as he chuckled, "and how do you think that you will be able to accomplish your task?" He filled his voice with all the determination he could muster.

"Are you an idiot? Or do the teachers of Konoha forget to teach you how to count?" Both men began to laugh only to stop when seeing the maniacal grin on Chouji's face.

"No, no," he said casually as he slowly reached into his jacket to grab a half a dozen kunai, "They taught me how to count…but you are clearly outmatched."

Chouji quickly drew out his hand from his jacket and released the kunai at the enemy. Tags attached to the kunai sparked to life as the three ninja in the area jumped back to remove themselves from the radius of the explosion. A great cacophony of fire and wood erupted into the night air, lighting the area as brightly as the morning sun.

………………………………………………………..

BOOOM! (Crashing debris serves to enhance the experience).

An explosion awoke Shikamaru from his slumber. He looked over at Lee and then for Chouji. "Where's Chouji?" he almost screamed in panic.

"I don't know. He was right here." Lee replied.

It was at this point when several things happened at once. The tell tale howl of Akimaru was quickly followed by the shattering of broken glass. Shikamaru did not have enough time to react as the kunai was buried deep in his left shoulder. Bones were broken as blood flowed freely from the opening. _Well, at least everyone is up_ he thought.

Several unknown ninja came leaping through the window. Eyeing the injury of his comrade, Lee moved forth and engaged the unwanted arrivals with a series of punches and kicks. Shikamaru could hear the breakout of fighting upstairs and the howls of pain. The loud thuds of falling bodies, the clanging of metal echoed through the starless night. Shikamaru gained control of his senses in time to see that one of the enemies had gotten behind Lee. He quickly sent his shadow out to stop one of the enemy ninja from slicing Lee in half with his sword.

The shattering of wood and the ghostly scream that followed made Shikamaru laugh a little bit, _I guess they just pissed Sakura off_ he thought as Lee crushed the skull of his last opponent, causing blood and brain to splatter the walls of the cabin.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked as he whipped the blood from his face, revealing a long cut on the right side stretching from the side of his eye to his jaw.

"Fine," Shikamaru stated as he brought his right hand up and grasped the kunai. With one quick motion, and a little growl of discomfort, Shikamaru removed the kunai from his shoulder allowing the blood to ooze from the wound only to stain his green shirt.

Shikamaru's shoulder was beginning to go numb when he heard the thunderous stampede and the gasp that followed. Temari rushed forward to the aide of her husband. "What happened" she asked as she reached toward his wound only to have her hands swatted away.

"I am fine you troublesome woman."

"You are not fine you idiot. If the flow of blood from that shoulder is not stopped you could bleed to death." Without his approval, Temari ripped the hem of her cotton white nightgown and began to tend to his shoulder.

Shikamaru did not know if it was from the blood lose or just because it was Temari, but he found himself looking over her form. He followed the tanned porcelain skin of her leg which was interrupted by the broken hem and a hint of red lace. The nightgown hugged her curves up to her bodice. It was at this point he realized just how revealing it was, he stared intently as he noticed the outline of a nipple, and the depth of her cleavage.

Shikamaru turned to look at Lee, only to find him with his back turned and his face flushed. It was at this point where he felt the sharp pain of the cloth tightening around his open flesh, and the presence of his wife at his ear that snapped him out of his daze.

"Not now but later if you're good," she purred in his ear as she moved forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"No, have everyone get their things we need to leave now. That was an advanced party meaning that there are more coming." Shikamaru said as he turned toward the door.

"Where are you going," Temari asked.

"To find Chouji."

"Where is Chouji?"

"I don't know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chouji was breathing heavily as a mixture of sweat and blood coated his face. After the explosion, a piece of wood punctured him in his stomach. Granted the hole was not really big but he was starting to feel weaker not to mention that he was running low on chakra. The worst part was that one was still alive. He was able to kill one with the explosion and has been trading blows with the other one ever since. The result of which was another wound, a deep cut on his upper right arm. _I just hope that Shikamaru got everyone ready_ Chouji thought as he sat alone in a tree.

Chouji was dressing his wound when he heard the snapping of a twig and the release of his trap. He had just enough time between attacks to set up a Conibear like trap. The Conibear works as a spring type trap made from two triangular pieces of metal with spikes covering then. When the trap releases, the spikes are driven into the prey thereby killing it. However, Chouji was just able to set up one side of the trap, adjusted to fit the size of a man. He knew that the man was injured by his screams as he jumped from branch to branch back to the cabin to aid his team.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Chouji left! But why?" Temari asked.

"I already told you woman, I. Don't. Know. But all of that is irrelevant. If Chouji is out there, he could have been ambushed and he will need help. I cannot just abandon my best friend."

To Shikamaru's surprise, the rest of the team came down the stairs bags in hand ready to leave. Everyone stood around the pair waiting for answers, waiting for orders.

"Good," Shikamaru stated, "Then I don't have to relate the gravity of the situation. We are heading back to Konoha now. You guys head off, I will catch up with you once I have found Chouji."

"Figures," Ino stated only to receive a smack to the head from Sakura.

"Where did he go?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know," replied Shikamaru, "But I am going to find out. No argument Temari, I could not bear it to see you hurt, not now. You guys head off without me."

Shikamaru turned and grasped the hand of the door, slowly turning it before flinging it open. Surprisingly, Chouji hopped down from the tree, facing his best friend.

Shikamaru could not stop the anger in his heart. "Where the FUCK have you been? You had me worried sick."

Before Chouji could answer, the inevitable silence was broken by the Siren. "Hey fat ass. Where the hell did you go?" Ino demanded as she walked forward breaking the grasp of Sakura, "Never mind don't answer that." She stopped right in front of Chouji and began to poke him hard in the chest.

"While you were probably off, stuffing your big mouth we were attacked by a group of unknown ninja. But it doesn't matter it's not like your Fat ass could do anything with all of those rolls stopping you. You're just as useless as lazy as usual." Ino pushed Chouji out of the way and exited the cabin.

"Chouji don't listen to her," replied Lee, "I will get your stuff so we can leave."

Lee turned to begin his task before he was stopped by Chouji, "There is no need."

Shikamaru looked at his best friend with both anger and sorrow in his eyes knowing what was coming, "Why" was all he could muster.

"Because I will not be going with you guys."

Shikamaru grabbed Chouji by the arm, noting his discomfort, and lead him outside followed by Temari.

"Now before you go off Shika," Chouji started, "you know as well as I do that that was just an advanced party coming this way. I was able to spot them on my way back and will be able to set some traps for them. I will catch up with you guys before you reach Konoha."

Shikamaru stared intently at his friend from childhood before he spoke. "While I agree with you that that would be the best course of action, I should be…."

Chouji interrupted him by placing one of his thick hands on his unhurt shoulder, "No, I will do it." He stated firmly.

"But you are hurt and I am faster," Shikamaru pleaded.

"You are hurt yourself," Chouji chuckled as he moved forward and placed his other hand on the shoulder of Temari, "but that is irrelevant. Listen, you just got married and I know that our lives as shinobi is hazardous but you cannot make Temari a widow so soon in your relationship, if at all. You have a love, as well as everyone here, that has blossomed like the perfect flower in spring. Love is the only thing that truly binds us to this world. I will not stand by and let it wither."

"But you could die!" Shikamaru said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Then I shall die with honor, like a shinobi." Chouji released his grip and turned away from his friend looking up at the dark sky. "Don't get me wrong, I do fear death like everyone else that fears what they have never seen but I will go with peace knowing that I have lived a life that will make my ancestors proud. I have people who I can call my friends and I have seen them fall in love. I have yet to enjoy, no, had the pleasure of that feeling, but it is because of that I alone can make this decision. I do not have to worry about the feelings of others. My father and mother will understand. For that I am ready to make that journey should the need arise."

Chouji turned to face his friend, "I am sorry that it had to come to this but know this my friend. I have enjoyed my time on Earth with you by my side. You were my one true friend. I cannot express to you how thankful I am to you for showing me that mercy. Farewell, my friend, may I see you in the beyond."

Shikamaru did not get a chance to reply. Chouji all too quickly disappeared into the night from whence he came just moments before. Shikamaru could feel the hands of his wife wrap around him and hug him gently but her voice fell on deft ears. Shikamaru was just too upset to hear her words as he tried in vain to hold back his tears.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Chouji was unsure as to how much time had passed and frankly it did not matter. He had but to accomplish this one last mission. Chouji did not wish to die, for no one truly wishes upon such a fate, but the reality was far more daunting. When Chouji took but a glance at the enemy forces on his way back to the cabin, he guessed that they numbered about twenty.

However, When Chouji scouted the best place to lay the traps he found out just how wrong his estimation was. The count he got were at least thirty five not counting the two that seemed to be in command. The men wearing the black cloaks with red clouds were powerful, Chouji could tell this just from the way they carried themselves but nonetheless, he was able to spot a good position in which to set his traps. He had to move quickly for he did not have much time.

Sweat glistened upon his skin, slowly; Chouji could feel his energy leaving him. He did not have much time indeed, if the enemy did not arrive too quickly then he would surely pass out from exhaustion and blood lose. Every muscle in his body protested his movements, every fiber in his being told him just to let the darkness consume him but he would not let those voices be heard. This was Chouji's last mission for even now he knew that he could not escape.

Chouji just continued to place the explosive tags and hoped that they would at least slow them down some but even in this he could not be sure. His breathing became labored but he could not quit. He just kept on working that is until something stopped him.

"Ahem"

That noise would haunt his memory until the time of his death. _How were they able to get here so fast_ Chouji thought in panic? _How could they sneak up on me without me even hearing them coming? This is not good, Not good at all. I have to stall them; I have to by the others more time._

"What is it that you think you are doing?" asked the shorter man with the cloud covered cape.

"Well if it isn't obvious then I just guess you are a complete idiot," Chouji replied as calmly as he could. But even now he was for lack of a better word, terrified. He knew that he did not stand a chance against this man as he slowly stood up and faced the newcomer.

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed the taller man. Chouji noticed that his face was a bluish color and his teeth sharpen to a point. He carried a large sword on his back that appeared to be wrapped in bandages. "Such an insolent bastard. It would be a shame to deprive the world of one such as yourself. Lucky for you we did not come for you."

"No?" questioned Chouji, "But sense I am here, why don't you tell me of whom you are looking for. Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"Yes, you are an interesting boy," said Kisame, "but do not think that I am foolish enough to expose are plans to you."

"Well if that is how you feel about it," Chouji stated flatly while pulling out a kunai from his pouch, "then I guess that I will just have to force it out of you."

Chouji lunged at his enemy going through the practiced motions of his weapon. Chouji wanted desperately to at least cut his opponent but with each stab, with each slash, Chouji was able to strike nothing but air. _He is just toying with me_ Chouji realized_ well lets see if he sees this coming_. Within a second, Choujis' left hand became as wide as a trash can lid as he swung it forth and struck his enemy in the side, knocking him off balance while he rubbed his right arm.

"Well," Kisame said as he straightened up, "Kittens got claws." Chouji could do nothing but scoff at this underhanded remark.

"Kisame," Itachi stated firmly, "quit playing around. We do not have the time fooling around with imbeciles."

"Too bad for you little man, time to die."

Kisame moved too fast for Chouji to react. Kisame took the kunai out of Choujis'' hand and quickly imbedded the blade into Choujis' right shoulder. Kisame gave him a maniacal smile before yanking the kunai from its target and thrusting it into Chouji's lower left handed lung. Pink mixed with red as Chouji's shirt became even more stained with his own blood.

Chouji looked forward in an empty stare, seeing nothing, seeing everything before in one quick motion Kisame kicked him hard. Chouji flew through the air, bouncing off of the ground, once, twice, before striking a nearby tree hard with his back. Chouji slide down the tree going almost instantly from a standing position to sitting, facing his enemies.

Breathing was becoming difficult for Chouji; he was choking and coughing up his own blood. He could feel himself growing weaker from the loss of blood; if it was not for the tree he was sitting against he would just be lying on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes to see the two holes in his chest and one in his stomach.

'_I thought I would be bleeding a lot worse then this,_' Chouji thought, '_just my luck to die slowly.'_

Cold. The stinging sensation brought Chouji back to the horror of reality. Chouji brought his eyes to the horizon; the first rays of the morning were beginning to break through the trees. _My last sunrise, my last day_ was the only thought that came to Chouji's mind. He watched as the new day would bring new life and felt comforted. Even death is not the end, just a transformation into a different state of reality.

A tall figure with a large sword broke his peaceful gaze. He stood, arrogantly in front of his prey, his mouth wide with a shark toothy grin, "Tsk, tsk tsk, it is not polite not to pay attention to people when they are talking to you."

"Oh you were talking?" Chouji questioned.

"I will make your last moments the worst of your life," smiled Kisame.

"NO," shouted Itachi, "You have had your fun let him die alone we need to catch up with our prey."

"Ugh your no fun Itachi but you have a point," Kisame walked over to Chouji and bent down so that his mouth was right next to his ear. "As a little gift for your foolishness. We want the pink haired girl so that we can lure the Jinchuuriki out of hiding."

Kisame smiled as he stood up and jumped after his comrades leaving Chouji alone to die.

"No, NO, NO," screamed Chouji, "I cannot die like this, not when my friends need me. I have to protect them to my last but how?" Chouji was panicking, he needs to find a way to keep up with the enemy and stop them if necessary but he was too weak and at this rate he would die soon enough from exsanguination.

Chouji reached into his pouch, hoping beyond hope to find his answer, when his finger came a crossed a small little bottle. Choujis' eyes lit up as he pulled the amber colored bottle into his view, it contained small red pills, blood replenishment pills. But how many should he take? To Chouji it did not matter as he downed the bottle in one.

Chouji was surprised to find how quickly some of his strength returned, enough so that he could finally move. Chouji reached back into his pouch and pulled out a small yellow pill, quickly putting it into his mouth and swallowing it. Chouji smiled as he felt the inevitable rush that pill causes has he began to pursue the pursuers.

………………………………………………………………

It was mid morning and Temari could see how tired everyone was from their morning spar and flight. She wanted to gain more ground between them and their pursuers but she could resist in no more as she shouted, "Lets take a break."

Everyone landed beneath the trees and immediately began tearing into any food they hand to regain their spent energy. Water supplies were quickly being drained as everyone tried desperately to regain some sort of composer.

Several minutes passed before anyone spoke and to Temaris' dismay, it was the one person she did not wish to deal with.

"Dang it we are moving too slow," said Ino as she stared at the ground, "at least Chouji is not with us. That fat bastard would only slo…"

"Shut the fuck up bitch," said not Temari, nor Shikamaru, though both wanted to, but Kiba, "What the fuck are you thinking?"

Kiba pulled free from his lover's grasp and approached the yellow haired banshee. "Do not speak down to Chouji any more, I have had enough. We were attacked last night and are still being pursued but all you can think about is dissing the kindest guy around."

"But he was not even there to help us fight last night dog breath," replied Ino. Her anger was starting to get the best of her as she stood to face her accuser.

" Well lets think about this for a moment _princess_," Kiba hissed, "I don't know about you but I awoke last night not from the shattering of glass or the howling of Akimaru but from a big explosion. Then when Chouji did return it was obvious to everyone else that he himself was in combat and even injured himself. Now lets think, who could have woken the entire cabin last night? Hummm." Kiba brought his right index finger up to his chin mockingly.

Ino could do nothing but stare at the ground, lost in thought for only a few seconds before Kiba continued with his rampage. "The thing that gets me most Ino is that even after he was injured and then went to set up traps to help us get away, you still have the gall to talk bad about the man. Now we have no clue how he is or who the Hell is coming after us or what they want!!!!!!!!"

"I believe I can help you with those questions."

Everyone turned to face the voice. To there dismay stood at thirty seven ninja ready to attack.

"Akatsuki." Shikamaru almost whispered.

"Well I see that one of your questions has been answered," replied Itachi calmly, "Now about your friend who you sent to set up traps to slow us down. He is probably dead right now with all the blood that he lost. It would not have been as painless as you would hope."

Temari had to hold Shikamaru from charging the man, his eyes clouded with anger and sadness.

Ignoring the recent events Itachi continued, "As to what we want." He pointed to Sakura. "We want the pink haired girl."

At this moment a loud crash against the Earth and a massive dust cloud erupted between the two parties. "Not without going through me," a voice replied.

Standing between Akatsuki and their prize a figure began to take shape as the dust began to clear. A sudden wind sweep through the leave and the figure emerged. He was 18, had mid back length spiky red hair, he stood tall and proud against the enemy of Konoha.

"Chouji"

………………………………………………………………………………..

**(A/N) Who that was a long chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Poll time.**

**Who should Kakashi end up with?**

**Anko 1**

**Hana 0**

**Kurenai 0**

**Shizune 1**

**? what no more?**


End file.
